


What Happens in Risa

by altalemur



Category: Star Trek, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Other, Risa - Freeform, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: 2019 Kurofai Olympics. Team space. Prompt Royalty





	What Happens in Risa

**Author's Note:**

> Fai is Andorian. And is the Chancellor’s firstborn, or whatnot.  
Andorians have four sexes: zhen(female), shen, chan, and thaan(male).

“I am sending you on a mandatory vacation.” Tomoyo said, sitting on her overly large, comfy chair. She looked like a Bajoran empress on her throne, giving orders to a samurai. Or so Kurogane thought. 

“WHAT?!”

“Don’t act surprised! You’ve had this coming for a long time. As the chief of security, you have the third or so most stressful job on the ship. You Need this. And with the ship docking at Risa, this is the best opportunity for you to relax. You’ve been extra cranky lately, and a Snickers bar won’t cut it.”

“You can’t Make me take vacation.” Kurogane growled.

“I’m the ship’s counselor. And Captain Yuuko agrees with me. So I can and I will.” Her tone didn’t brooker an argument. But she smiled softly at Kurogane. “You do need this, Kurogane.”

“You can make me leave, but you can’t make me have fun.” Kurogane got up from the comfy counselor’s chair, and stormed out of Tomoyo’s office.

“Bring me back a souvenir!” Tomoyo called out to him cheerfully.

**

This whole “vacation” thing was pointless. Kurogane didn’t need to spend time on some tropical beach planet. He could have just as easily stayed on the ship, and “relaxed” in his room, if he needed it. 

Not that Kurogane needed it. He found his work fulfilling. And if he wanted to work more than rest, that was his prerogative. Security chiefs didn’t need to relax to do their jobs.

But Tomoyo had already arranged his whole trip. She’d even given him a to-do list to make sure Kurogane didn’t stay in the hotel’s room the entire trip.

Kurogane thought it was pointless, but he followed Tomoyo’s suggestions anyway. She’d proven to him that her judgement was sound. He would at least play along, and then tell her the vacation was pointless once he got back.

So he found himself at the beach, wearing silk beach clothes, and reclining on a chair with alcohol and his manga on hand. Not that he couldn’t have drank and read manga in his room. But at least the lighting was good outside.

**

“A tall, dark, and handsome stranger. My lucky day!” A voice called, just beyond Kurogane’s manga. Just when he was getting immersed into the manga’s story, and almost in the same time zone as relaxed.

Kurogane lowered his manga and glared menacingly at the figure in front of him. Then he remembered that he had sunglasses on. He lifted his sunglasses to make sure the person in front of him could really see his glare.

They weren’t human, but were still humanoid, and vaguely androgynous. Blue-ish skin and two delicate antennae poking out of nearly translucent hair - they were probably Andorian. Although Kurogane couldn’t tell which of the four genders this Andorian was.

“Wahoo. You really are handsome.” The Andorian smiled at Kurogane.

That was Not the impression Kurogane was trying to give to the stranger. He lowered his sunglasses - and was Not covering up a sudden heat in his cheeks - and grumbled at them.

“You’re an idiot if you judge people on appearances. Get lost.”

“But you haven’t given me a chance to see more than appearances yet,” the Andorian started with a pout, and deliberately traced their eyes and antenna up and down Kurogane’s body.

“Hey! Don’t eye me like a piece of meat!” Kurogane fought the urge to cover up. His vacation clothes were “breezy” and revealing. Kurogane was NOT trying to catch eyes. But all his civilian clothes were gifts from Tomoyo - and she loved to show off Kurogane’s muscles.

“Oh, sorry! What I meant was… Hello! My name is Fai! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

They unrolled a towel and sat next to Kurogane’s chair. Not quite within arm’s reach, but not far.

He scoffed in reply. “Kurogane.”

“Kuro’gi! What a cute name! So what brings you to Risa?”

“It’s Kurogane! Ga-Ne!”

“Oh, oops. Human names are so hard.”

“I’m here on vacation. Obviously.”

“Oh, me too!” Fai stretched and laid back fully on their towel. “I want to really relax, you know? Look at a sunset. Have drinks. Maybe do something risque. What happens on Risa stays on Risa, hm?”

“You make it sound like you want to commit crime.”

That actually seemed to startle the casual smile off of their face for a moment, before Fai laughed lightly. They waved away Kurogane’s words. “So serious! Aren’t you on vacation?”

Kurogane glared at the Andorian instead of replying. There were criminals wherever people went, so it was Kurogane’s policy to always be suspicious of someone. They could just be a horny tourist; or they could be someone who seduces people and steals from them. 

Kurogane held his manga higher and turned away from the pesky Andorian. He’d rather not get involved with whatever was happening.

“You’re really grumpy for someone who wants to get laid. Am I not your type?”

Kurogane’s whole face became red, at that. “I’M NOT HERE TO GET LAID!”

They casually picked up the souvenir that Kurogane just bought. Kurogane had picked it out because it was cheap local art, the sort of tchotchke that Tomoyo liked as souvenirs. He watched the Andorian, making sure they weren’t going to take the cheap bauble.

“This is a Horga'hn, you know? The fertility god of Risians. The local equivalent of saying Down to Fuck.”

They held the tchotchke in front of Kurogane’s face, waving it a little in demonstration. They were smirking - no, Gloating in front of him.

“It’s just a souvenir!” Kurogane moved to grab it, but the Andorian swiftly held it away from him.

Fai turned it around and inspected it from different angles. 

“Hm. It’s not even one of the handmade wood ones. This is replicated! Not a good souvenir, you know.”

Fai changed their position to get better light, and Kurogane grabbed for it again. Unfortunately, Kurogane was still sitting in a beach chair, anchored in place only by the sand and what remained of his drink in the arm rest. He toppled, landing in a sprawl of sand, bodies, and beach paraphernalia. 

When the Andorian had first approached Kurogane, he had noticed the blue skin, white hair, antennae and long limbs. They looked like a pesky humanoid insect, whose purpose was to bug Kurogane.

He landed with his face in the Andorian’s bared stomach - colder to the touch and more muscled than Kurogane expected. Kurogane quickly rolled to get off them, and landed against his upturned beach chair. His drink and manga were just as overturned and covered in sand. 

Fai stood up and brushed the sand off of themself. They had only carried a beach towel and a bag. So it was no disaster that they wiped off sand. They coughed in the awkward silence. “I don’t suppose you’d like to have a few drinks together? My treat.”

**

This was a tourist planet. So of course, there were a lot of bars. A lot of themed bars. Like karaoke. Kurogane was drinking at a Karaoke bar. But someone was paying for his drinks. So he was testing Fai’s generosity by buying two bottles of Romulan ale. Well, Kurogane had just ordered one bottle, and Fai had ordered the same for themself.

Kurogane was enjoying his drink, and not subtly trying to keep pace with the Andorian. If he was, he knew he could outdrink Klingons. And Andorians couldn’t be sturdier than them.

“Say, I don’t suppose you’re a happy drunk? Or a karaoke singing drunk, Kuro’pi?”

“It’s Kurogane!” The man glared at Fai before answering. “And I’m not going to sing.”

“Hm. Maybe I’ll sing, then. Just for Kuro’tan.” Fai’s antennae did a little asymmetrical wiggle, the same as a human wiggling their eyebrows. They winked and blew a kiss at Kurogane as they went toward the karaoke machine. 

“Watch my bag!” They called out.

Kurogane scoffed. What kind of idiot asks a complete stranger to look after their things?

Kurogane did not let his guard down, as a rule. But it would take a lot more liquor than Kurogane had drunk tonight to get him drunk to that level. He did watch their bag, although out of the corner of his eye. And Fai from his periphery. But he mostly tried to appear to be looking at his glass. For the most part.

When Fai took the stage, it became a bit difficult to pay attention to much else. Songs don’t sound very good with universal translators. So usually, song lyrics would stay in their original language. Kurogane could tell that Fai was probably singing an Andorian song. Their voice was nice. But mostly, it was the dancing he had to watch. They moved fluidly. And suggestively. They were nice to watch, Kurogane admitted to himself.

Surprisingly, the rest of the evening was relaxing. They drank, and watched others sing karaoke. Fai seemed almost determined to entertain themself and Kurogane. They chatted. A lot. It would have been annoying, except Fai didn’t seem to expect Kurogane to contribute to the talking. 

“Since I bought the drinks, does Kuro’gi want to buy dinner for me?”  
Kurogane scoffed. “I didn’t ask you to buy me drinks.”

“No fair! I bought more than your replacement drink, you know.” Fai pouted exaggeratedly at Kurogane. He could hide the laugh as another scoff, though.

He emptied his glass and stood. “Fine. I was going to go to dinner soon, anyway.”

Fai walked with Kurogane out of the karaoke bar and into the growing evening of Risa.

“I heard really good things about this little barbeque place, near the beach-” They stopped abruptly, their antennae suddenly standing straight up and towards Kurogane’s left.

It was enough warning that Kurogane grabbed a blunt weapon - like a bat - that would have knocked his head. Another Andorian was holding the weapon, and looking surprised at Kurogane’s arm taking the hit. In a twist of wrists and a punch to the abdomen, Kurogane disarmed the Andorian and sent him to the ground.

Kurogane turned and growled at Fai. “You set me up to be mugged!”

“No! They’re not with me!”

The second attacker, who was in the shadows, struck. And the first was trying to get up. Kurogane turned to face them.

Block with the bat. Punch. Footwork to send the second attacker to the ground. Face the first attacker. Swing wide to force him into a defensive position. Kick him hard enough to send him into a nearby wall. Strike at the second attacker, sending him to the ground. And it was over.

Kurogane put his foot heavily on the downed Andorian’s ribs. For intimidation, he slammed the end of the bat onto the ground near his head.

“Why did you attack me?”

“We’re not, per say. We’re after the Prince. You’re just in the wrong place, wrong time.”

The voice came from where Fai was. But it was a third attacker, holding Fai and pointing a phaser at Kurogane. 

Kurogane turned slowly to face the new threat. 

“Don’t get any ideas. We really aren’t here for you. Turn around, go back to your vacation, and we promise you no further harm. Stay here, and get vaporized.”

Kurogane held onto his bat and stood where he was.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on.”

“This chan is a fugitive. We’re authorized by the Andorian congress to bring them to justice.”

“He’s lying, Kuro’sam,” Fai called. And probably would say more, if the other Andorian didn’t tighten his hold on Fai.

Kurogane glared at Fai. “If he is, he’s not the only one! You know you were being chased. And you went to the biggest muscle on the beach for protection, didn’t you?”

Fai looked into Kurogane’s eyes, and nodded. Well fuck.

Kurogane tossed the bat aside, and the nameless Andorian shifted his eyes and just enough of his arm to follow it. Fai stomped on stomped on his foot, then ducked. The other Andorian tilted forward, not giving up his hold on Fai.

Which put Kurogane’s punch in perfect position to punch his head right over his antennae. The Andorian made a high, pained noise and collapsed on the ground.

Fai stood up straight, and adjusted their clothes back into proper place. Even if they were just wearing beach clothes.

“You going to report this to security, PRINCE?” Kurogane asked Fai.

Fai glared at Kurogane in answer.

“That’s really a crude translation of my title, you know.”

Kurogane stalked over to Fai, holding their chin up so he could see into their eyes and see any lies that Fai tried.

“Who are you, what is going on, and why shouldn’t I report You to local security?”

Fai tried to look away, but Kurogane held their gaze. So they returned his glare.

“I am Fai’Ashura ch’Flowright. The only chan of Chancellor Ashura.” Fai looked down at the other Andorians, all battered and unconscious. “There are some. Difficulties. Occuring on Andoria at the moment.”

“Andor is a part of the Federation. Starfleet would have to interfere if there was anything like a civil war happening,” Kurogane said.

“It’s not a civil war. Just politics, in a world that still duels to the death for honor. I thought it would be safer if I disappeared for a few months.”

“And you thought getting a meat shield would help?”

“I didn’t expect them to find me so quickly,” Fai sighed.

“And now that they have? What are you going to do?” Kurogane gestured at the Andorians on the ground. 

Fai turned and walked away.

Kurogane followed them. Fai didn’t try to escape, but ignored him. He caught their elbow.

“You can’t walk away from this.”

“Well, I was hoping to run away, actually. Find another place to hide.”

“How would that solve anything? You said they found you quickly.”

“I don’t know! I don’t have another option!” They shouted. They yanked their elbow out of Kurogane’s grasp, and curled in on themself. 

“I can’t just turn myself in. I can’t go back to Andor. I’d be doomed.”

Kurogane turned toward his hotel. 

“Then you can’t go back to your room. Follow me.”

“Kuro’gi?”

“My ship is coming for me tomorrow. We’ll find some planet for you to go.”

Kurogane still had his back to Fai. Like he didn’t care if Fai took him up on his offer or not. Like this wasn’t like a whirlwind, corset-ripping romance where the hero saved a princess on the run from assassins. Like he wasn’t inviting a damsel in distress to stay in his hotel room.

Fai took a moment of silence, before walking to stand beside Kurogane.

“You’re willing to get personally involved?”

Kurogane looked in Fai’s eyes, and nodded.

What looked like the first genuine smile appeared on Fai’s face. Their cheeks blushed a darker blue.  
“Lead the way, Kuro-sam.”

“Kurogane,” he grumbled to himself. But still lead the way to the relative safety of his hotel room.

**

They were both safe in Kurogane’s room. For most of the night. A few hours after midnight, a humanoid in all black hacked the lock on the door. Without making a noise, he moved toward the bedroom.

There were two figures under the covers. Fai was easy to distinguish, with their antenna poking out. He moved to that side of the bed, and made to grab Fai. Until what felt like a phaser was pointed into his back.

“Lights.”

The lights turned on. Kurogane was wearing his chief of security uniform again. He held a phaser to the new intruder; another Andorian. He stood tall and proud in front of Kurogane.

Fai stood up from bed, and began disarming him.

“Hypospray. Phaser set to stun. And datapad. What was your plan, Ky’dart? Drug me and take me back, just like that?”

“You’re as charming as ever, Fai dear.”

“Wait. You know him?”

Fai made a disgusted face. But the other Andorian turned enough to look at Kurogane. He wore a smile that was even more fake than Fai’s was on the beach.

“I am Fai’s fiance.”

“I’m not your anything!” Fai shouted.

Ky turned back to Fai. “Your father and mine are in agreement. The Chancellor shows his support to our clan, the four of us marry, and no one has to duel anyone for honor.”

“So this isn’t a political assassination thing?” Kurogane asked.

Fai shook his head. “For me, it’s an arranged marriage. For Andor, it would mean the undermining 150 years of gender equality.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Fai dear,” Kyle said. 

Kurogane scoffed. So far Fai was nothing but dramatic.

“This way, no one has to fight in some barbaric duel.”

“Your clan leader wants to ‘solve’ the population crisis by taking away the freedom of shens and chans. He would have us leave the Federation.

Ky turned back to Kurogane. “Check that pad. It is authorization by the Andor senate to bring Fai back to Andor. Risa and the Federation recognize extradition of those wanted on Andor.”

Kurogane just chucked and smirk at Ky.

“If you were up against anyone else, you would win. Too bad you don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

He put his phaser back in the holster. He pulled his own pad out. “Ambassador Sakura of Betazed, Third of her name, Holder of the Sacred Feather, and Heir to Key of Clow - has officially given political sanctuary to Fai’Ashura ch’Flowright. And she Does have the authority to tell your boss to shove it. She has asked me to bring Fai safely to her ship.”

Ky took the pad, and played the video on it. Tomoyo stood just behind Sakura, smiling into the camera. Tomoyo had dressed Sakura into her fanciest and most severe dress. Sakura was really starting to look like a seasoned ambassador.

Ky looked at at Fai. “Is this really your choice?”

Fai looked briefly at Kurogane, then back at Ky. “Yes.

Ky took the pad from Kurogane. “I will take this back to the senate. But this will have consequences.”

“I know.”

Kyle left.

Fai approached Kurogane, and wrapped their arms loosely around his neck.

“Kuro’ri was so sexy, wearing that uniform and looking so dangerous.”

“You don’t have to flirt with me to get my help. You can quit that.”

Fai shook their head. “I’m serious. You swooped in and saved the day. Like a knight in shining armor. I didn’t think anyone would get involved, if they knew what was going on. But you helped, anyway.”

“O-oh!” Kurogane was definitely blushing now, and in no way able to stop it. And he was putting his left hand on Fai’s hip, pulling them closer. And he was gentling holding Fai’s face. Both of them leaned toward the other, and met at their lips. It felt icy and hot. Kurogane could feel his own pulse in his ears.

Feeling bold, Kurogane adjusted his hold, and dipped Fai while holding onto the kiss. Fai clung at Kurogane, and hummed happily. They broke apart, but stayed in that position.

“Thank you,” Fai said breathlessly. 

“You’re welcome.” Kurogane said before Fai pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
